Children
by volleyballbasketball
Summary: Cute moments from Deeks and Kensi's life assuming they get married and have two kids. Sounds boring but is actually really sweet! Hope to add some more random drabbles later.


He stared at them. His family. His perfect, beautiful family. Kensi held their precious son in her arms. He was perfection. Both children were exact mixes of their parents, but in entirely different ways. While little Lexi, who was now plopped at her mother's feet, attempting to eat whatever food was in her chubby little hand, had inherited full and definite traits from both he and Kensi, their baby son had inherited mixed traits. His hair was a mix of Kensi's dark brown locks and Deeks' own flaxen hair, and it had come out to a perfect gold. His eyes too, reflected both of them, they had started out as his father's brilliant blue, but his mother's genes came through and left them half way between blue and brown, a stunning green that captured the hearts of everyone the little boy met. It was easy to see both parents represented in him. If one gazed at him in a certain way, they were sure they saw Kensi, but if you looked from another angle, it was apparent he looked like Deeks. The same was true for little Alexa, but one could easily point out the traits she shared with each of her parents.

For now, the little girl seemed annoyed that her new brother was getting all the attention, as she stuck out her tongue angrily at her father. She was just two, but she had an attitude that proceeded her years.

"Lulu!" she would scream and put her hand out towards her brother.

"Oh god, I hope that doesn't stick, he'll get beat up on the preschool playground if anyone hears that," said Deeks.

"Lucas." Kensi would say to her impatient daughter, "Lu-cas." But it was no use, it seemed until the girl could pronounce the poor baby's name, he was destined to be Lulu.

"You know, I see someone else in him too."

"What do you mean?" inquired Kensi. Deeks looked down at his son with intrigue, and responded,

"I don't know, I just see it. Sure he's like exactly fifty-fifty, but then he's not." Still looking confused he took his son and kissed him on the head. Then she saw it too, she spoke slowly,

"My father." Deeks raised his eyebrows in question, and continued to bounce the little bundle gently. Then he said soothingly,

"Well, it's a good thing. He does have his name after all. Don't ya little guy? Yeaahh you do." She smiled. She was glad that Deeks had wanted to give him her father's name. Lucas Donald. Nothing about the name Donald was particularly attractive to her, but it had been her father's name, and she treasured it.

"Indeed it is a beautiful noble name," said the voice of none other than Hetty Lange. She stood in the doorway that led to the porch on which the family was sitting.

"Wha – Hetty, how – how did you get in?" stuttered Deeks. But he caught himself as she gave him a look. "Right, stupid question. _Why _did you get in?"

"Well I thought that would be rather obvious, it has been three months and I still have not seen this little gentleman," she said, indicating the baby in Kensi's arms.

Kensi blushed.

"I'm sorry, Hetty, it's just - we've been so busy and – and Deeks was supposed to tell you to come over."

"Hey don't blame this on me –

Hetty held up a hand and the agents fell silent immediately: she had them well trained.

"As I was saying, I am here to see this newest addition to the Deeks household, and of course to check up on my agent's well being," she said, peering over her glasses at Kensi.

"I'm doing great, Hetty. Amazing actually. I think I'll be ready to come back in a few months or so. It's just, he's never gonna be this small again and…"

"Indeed, I understand, Mrs. Deeks. And may I see little Lucas Donald?"

"Of – of course," said Kensi quickly, holding out the little boy for Hetty to take. For some odd reason, she didn't look all too out of place with a child in her arms. She spoke to the bundle she held in her normal and most formal manner.

"The name Lucas, young one, your name, is derived from Lucius, which is a Latin name meaning light or illumination. Other forms include Luke, Lucio, Loukas, Lukas, and Luca. Lucas is the common form of many languages, most notably Gaelic or Hebrew. But across all languages the name meaning of light and purity does not change. Donald has various meanings, in Gaelic and Celtic, it means dark stranger, but in English and Scottish, it means world mighty or great chief, derived from the ancient name, Domnhall. So in essence you are a light yet dark mighty stranger. A mystery man." She finished. Kensi merely looked at her and shook her head in happy astoundment. It was going to be an interesting evening.


End file.
